Dirty little secret
by Maxsprincess
Summary: Zax one shot, general fluff at a party.


**This is just a fluffy one shot because I'm having complete writer's block with my other story. Hope you enjoy!**

"Just go for it." A drunken Cal slid into the seat next to Max, following his gaze. It was Charlie's birthday do and Zoe was wearing the shortest, tightest dress Max had ever seen - which would have been fine had she not been slow dancing with Ash for the last ten minutes, neither of them particularly sober. Max hadn't been able to take his eyes off Ash's hands, which had started off on her waist and had slowly been moving downwards. They'd had a row on the way here about 'going public' as she called it, and he was desperately wishing she'd listened to him - playing undercover was fun, but he was beginning to think it was a ruse to stop things getting too serious. On the dance floor, Ash's hands were grazing the bottom of Zoe's spine, and she was laughing at whatever he'd just whispered in her ear. Max stood up, suddenly unable to take it any longer. "There you go." Cal's condescending tone was somewhat hampered by the fact that he had slid so far down the chair only his head was visible above the table.

"Shut up." Max muttered before pushing his way through the crowd, reaching Zoe and Ash just as the song finished. He forced a grin and turned to Ash, strategically placing himself between Zoe and the other man. "You don't mind do you?"

"Go ahead." It took all of Max's self restraint not to punch Ash as he kissed the corner of Zoe's mouth, lingering a second too long. As soon as he disappeared, Max turned to Zoe, gripping her vice-like by the hips and dragging her towards him.

"What the hell are you doing?" She hissed, resting her hands on his shoulders to avoid looking suspicious. Over her own shoulder, Max could see Rita and Robyn sat at a nearby table. If they were going to 'go public' they were going to do it with a bang.

"You two looked friendly." Max murmured, swaying them in time to the music. Luckily it was late in the evening, and so even during the slow songs the dance floor was filled with loved-up couples and drunken groups of friends.

"Yeah, I thought it was going quite well." Zoe snapped, her raised voice drawing the attention of several nearby dancers.

"Oh really?" Max slid a hand underneath the hem of her dress and up her thigh, barely suppressing a grin as he heard her gasp and felt her grip on his shoulders tighten. He pulled her closer, relying on their bodies and those of the people around them to conceal what he was doing.

"Max, not here." But even as she spoke he felt her push herself against him, so close he could smell the lipstick and alcohol on her lips. "And don't-" she moaned softly, biting her lip to hide it, "_tease_." Grinning, he ducked his head to kiss her neck, briefly surveying the room. As he did so, he caught sight of Rita nudging Robyn and pointing in their direction, both of them staring as Max toyed with the zip at the back of Zoe's dress with his free hand. "Max, if you don't stop now-" she broke off as he kissed her, muffling her moan.

"It's okay. Let go." He whispered against her lips, closing his eyes briefly as she trembled around and against him, whispering his name over and over again until she finally pulled away, panting slightly and glancing around nervously.

"We shouldn't have done that." She glanced over to where Robyn and Rita were watching, gobsmacked, before turning back to Max. "That was so completely inappropriate and-" She broke off mid sentence, grabbing the lapels of his jacket and pulling him down to her level, kissing him hard. Cal's slurred yell of congratulations reached them from across the room, and behind Zoe Robyn had almost collapsed. They pulled apart breathlessly, their lips still only centimetres away from each other. "I'm not sure I can wait much longer." Zoe whispered, toying absent-mindedly with the zip of his trousers. Max nodded before taking her hand and leading her from the room, a grin plastered across his face. Giggling drunkenly, Zoe followed him, blowing a kiss towards a stunned Ash and Charlie and stumbling slightly in her heels. As soon as the doors shut behind them, Max spun round, pushing Zoe against the wall and kissing her through fits of silent laughter. "Did you see their faces?" Zoe giggled helplessly, the complete ridiculousness of their antics finally hitting her. She looped her arms round Max's neck, slipping her shoes off so the height difference was even more prominent and Max gazed down at her, a look of complete adoration on his face.

"God I love you." He grinned as her eyes widened, a delighted smile curling her lips.

"I-" she paused, biting her lip and taking a deep breath. "I love you too." His grin, if possible, widened further, but before either of them could say anything else the doors of the room they had just left burst open and a tipsy Robyn and Rita spilled out.

"I am going to kill him when I find him. I'm going to, I'm going to-" while Robyn struggled to remember what exactly she was planning on doing to Max, he lifted a finger to Zoe's lips and led her upstairs, their laughter and kisses mingling with Robyn's outrage. When they reached their hotel room Zoe threw herself onto the bed and Max could barely form a coherent thought as she slowly eased off her dress before pulling him towards her by his tie. She was so beautiful, so amazing and so beyond perfect. And she was his. For tonight at least.

**Please R&amp;R, it would be fabulous! Thanks for all the lovely comments on my other stories by the way, they're so sweet. X**


End file.
